Tenchi Muyo:Yurian Chronicles
by washufan012
Summary: My first Tenchi Muyo fan fic.Tenchi finds a badly hurt unconsious boy in his field and must do something before the boy is lost.please reveiw.


Chapter 1 "An Unknown Visitor"

It was an early morning at the Masaki Sasami had made breakfast for everyone in the was the first at the table as always,Mihoshi,Ayeka and Sasami came soon came in last and sat down at the wasn't there because he had to go work in the field and as usually Ryo okki was with him......carrots.

About thirty minutes later Washu finnished her meal and got up,put the dishes in the sink,and headed for her Lab under the stairs when the Television caught her eye she went over to it and turned up the volume.

B R O A D C A S T

Anchorman"Breaking News,a meteor hit downtown Tokyo this is Lee Thomas with the report"  
Reporter"Thank you and yes a meteor hit downtown Tokyo and behind me is the crash site"

Behind the reporter was a hole,a crushed car and a crumbeled reporter continued his report

Reporter"The object crashed through this building and flattened this car luckily no one was hurt or killed in the incident,and around the crater was fragments of what appears to be some sort of crystal.I will have more at 2 to you Harold"  
Anchorman"Thank you for that fantastic report will have more at 2 today we now return you to your orriginal programing."

E N D O F B R O A D C A S T

Washu sat there rubbing her chin,pondering

Washu"Hmmmmmmmm......Interresting.I'll sit here till it comes back on"

Meanwhile at the field Tenchi was picking carrots for Sasami and of course Ryo okki.

Tenchi"Hope your happy Ryo okki.I came out here early to pick these"  
Ryo okki"Mreow"

Tenchi minutes pass by and Tenchi was on his way to the next stopped and put down the heavy basket full of carrots and stretched his back until it pop Tenchi was stretching Ryo okki noticed something in the distance not too far away and bolted towards it while mreowing at the same caught Tenchi off gaurd and he senced something was wrong and followed.

She stopped and so did looked down and his eyes widened in surprize.  
...........Ryo okki had led him to a was a boy who looked about thirteen or four teen with black hair on the boy was battered and bruised and covered in blood

Tenchi ran over to the unconsious boy and held him appeared that had a broken right arm and a broken left also had cuts all over his body which explains the Tenchi didn't do something the boy would surely bleed to death.

They were to far from a hospital so Tenchi decided to use his Jurian healing put his hand on the boys chest and an aura appeared around him and the boy.  
But to no effect.

Tenchi"What is wrong,why wont this is only one person who can help him now"

Tenchi picked up the boy and ran as fast as he could to his okki follow ed close by.

Washu and the others sit on the couch watching the News at 2 about the they heard the door get kicked open and Tenchi appeared in front of girls were strucked when they saw him carrying a boy covered in blood.

Tenchi"Washu,this boy needs your help I don't know how much time he has....HURRY!"

Washu nodded and everyone headed to Washu's went to her control panel and pressed a buttoned and a glass chamber opened.

Washu"Hurry Tenchi and put him in the have to get him healed quikly...NOW!"

Tenchi put the boy in the chamber and atached the wires and closed the chamber filled with green liquid.

Tenchi finnaly spoke after 15 minutes.

Tenchi"Is he going to be okay Washu"  
Washu"Yes,from the damage to his head he appears to have a case of long term memory loss which means he wont know who he is or who his family is and where they are"  
Tenchi"What could have happen to him Washu"  
Washu"I don't know but I'll try to find out go and get some rest and take a shower to get the blood off you,Okay"  
Tenchi"Sure me know when he wakes"  
Washu"I promise Tenchi."

Washu smiled and so did turned around to exit but stopped and turned around and said.

Tenchi"Uhhhh Washu"  
Washu"Yes Tenchi"  
Tenchi"When I found him in the field I knew we were too far from a hospital I tried to use my Light Hawk Wing to heal him but for some reason it didn't work have any idea why Washu."

Washu stood for a sec and walked over to the chamber the boy was in and put her hand on the glass and looked at the boy and said.

Washu"Tenchi.........I have no idea.....this boy is a mystery right now"  
Tenchi"Okay"

Tenchi turned back around and left the room,Washu watched as he he left Washu looked at the boy said to herself.

Washu"What happened to you little one?" 


End file.
